Coatings such as those applied by High Velocity Oxygen-Fuel (HVOF) techniques tend to crack under mechanical load, which limits their usefulness for components typically operated under conditions of stress and strain. Cracking, for example in devices such as pistons, degrades the piston's ability to seal, for example, and retain hydraulic fluid. Additionally, certain substrates may corrode when the coating is cracked.